prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
One Night Stand 2007
One Night Stand 2007 was the third annual One Night Stand professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It took place on June 3, 2007 at the Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Arena in Jacksonville, Florida and featured talent from the Raw, SmackDown!, and ECW brands. The event was the final to announce each individual brand as co-promoters of the event during the introductory graphics. This was also Chris Benoit's last ever PPV before his infamous double murder-suicide. The main match on the Raw brand was John Cena versus The Great Khali in a Pinfalls Count Anywhere match for the WWE Championship. Cena won the match and retained the WWE Championship after pinning Khali following an FU off a crane onto the arena floor. The featured match on the SmackDown! brand was Edge versus Batista in a Steel Cage match for the World Heavyweight Championship, which Edge won after escaping the cage. The primary match on the ECW brand was Mr. McMahon versus Bobby Lashley in a Street Fight for the ECW Championship, which Lashley won by pinfall after performing a spear. The featured matches on the undercard included Rob Van Dam versus Randy Orton in a Stretcher match and a Ladder match for the World Tag Team Championship between The Hardy Boyz (Jeff and Matt Hardy) and The World's Greatest Tag Team (Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas). Background The main feud heading into the event on the Raw brand, was between WWE Champion John Cena and The Great Khali. This was a rematch of their encounter at Judgment Day, the pay-per-view two weeks before One Night Stand. At the event, Cena defeated Khali by forcing him to submit to the STFU. When Khali submitted to the STFU, however, his feet were underneath the bottom rope, meaning Cena should have broken the submission hold. Referee Mike Chioda was focusing on Khali's arm and did not see Khali's feet underneath the bottom rope. The following night on Raw, believing he should not have lost the match, Khali challenged Cena to a Pinfalls Count Anywhere match. After Cena's acceptance, Khali Chokeslamed Cena. Heading into One Night Stand, Khali Chokebombed Cena again to win a non-title match against Cena on the June 2 episode of Saturday Night's Main Event. The predominant feud on the SmackDown! brand heading into the pay-per-view was between Edge and Batista, with the two battling over the World Heavyweight Championship. The two fought each other at Judgment Day for the title, and Edge won the bout with a school boy pin. On the May 25 episode of SmackDown!, General Manager Theodore Long announced that Edge would defend the World Heavyweight Championship in a Steel Cage match at One Night Stand. Batista won a Fatal Four-Way match against Finlay, Kane, and Mark Henry to earn the spot of the challenger at the pay-per-view. Batista was a guest on Edge's talk show The Cutting Edge on the June 1 episode of SmackDown!. Towards the end of the segment, Batista punched Edge and sent him to the floor. The following night, on Saturday Night's Main Event, Batista and Chris Benoit defeated Edge and Montel Vontavious Porter (MVP) in a tag team match. During the match, Edge walked out, leaving MVP on his own against Batista and Benoit. Benoit gained the pinfall after performing a flying headbutt on MVP. The other primary feud featured on the One Night Stand card consisted of both Raw and ECW superstars. ECW's Bobby Lashley battled Raw's Vince McMahon for the ECW World Championship. Lashley faced Team McMahon (ECW World Champion Vince McMahon, Shane, and Umaga) in a 3-on-1 tag team Handicap match at Judgment Day, with the ECW World Championship on the line. Lashley won the match, pinning Shane after a Dominator powerslam. After the match, however, Vince declared that Lashley had not won the title and that he was still the ECW World Champion, as he had not been pinned. In the match, Lashley could have won the title, but not a member of Team McMahon. The following night, on the May 21 edition of Raw, Lashley was put into a Gauntlet match by Vince McMahon, with the stipulation that if he won all four of the matches in the gauntlet, he would face Vince at One Night Stand. Lashley won all four matches, defeating Chris Masters, Viscera, Umaga and Shane McMahon in succession. As a result, Lashley gained a title shot at One Night Stand in a Street Fight. On the May 28 edition of Raw, Lashley teamed with WWE Champion John Cena to take on Umaga, Shane McMahon and The Great Khali in a Handicap match. Shane won the match, pinning Lashley after an elbow drop. Vince was scheduled to face Lashley in an arm wrestling contest on the June 2 edition of Saturday Night's Main Event. Moments before the contest began, however, Vince booked Mark Henry as Lashley's opponent instead. During the contest, Vince attacked Lashley, hitting him with a steel chair. The Divas feud heading into the event on the Raw brand was between Melina and Candice Michelle. The two became rivals when Candice made her intentions known that she wants a shot at Melina's WWE Women's Championship. Candice had scored victories over both Melina and Victoria in tag team matches and singles matches over the following weeks. It was announced that both Candice and Melina would face off in a Chocolate Pudding match at One Night Stand. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Santino Marella defeated Chris Masters *Rob Van Dam defeated Randy Orton in a Stretcher Match (14:31) *CM Punk, The Sandman & Tommy Dreamer defeated The New Breed (Elijah Burke, Marcus Cor Von & Matt Striker) in a Six Man Tag Team Table Match (7:18) *The Hardy Boyz (Jeff & Matt Hardy) © defeated The World's Greatest Tag Team (Charlie Haas & Shelton Benjamin) in a Ladder Match to retain the World Tag Team Championship (17:17) *Mark Henry defeated Kane by knockout in a Lumberjack Match (9:07) :*Lumberjacks: Chris Benoit, Val Venis, Santino Marella, Balls Mahoney, Stevie Richards, The Miz, Kevin Thorn, Chris Masters, Johnny Nitro, Chavo Guerrero, Kenny Dykstra and Carlito. *Bobby Lashley defeated Mr. McMahon © (w/ Shane McMahon and Umaga) in a Street fight to win the ECW Heavyweight Championship (12:23) *Candice Michelle defeated Melina in a Pudding Match (2:55) *Edge © defeated Batista in a Steel Cage match to retain the World Heavyweight Championship (15:39) *John Cena © defeated The Great Khali (w/ Ranjin Singh) in a Falls Count Anywhere Match to retain the WWE Heavyweight Championship (10:31) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *World Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *One Night Stand DVD & Video releases *One Night Stand 2007 on DVD External links *One Night Stand Offical Website * * on WWE Network One Night Stand 2007 One Night Stand 2007 One Night Stand 2007 Category:Events with Pudding matches